


Тайна Джен Эйр

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Rendomski



Series: 2 левел, мини [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джен Эйр в красной комнате встретила привидение, что привело к дальнейшим странным знакомствам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна Джен Эйр

Когда случалось заболеть детям миссис Рид, она приглашала врача. Для слуг вызывали аптекаря, мистера Ллойда. А когда после пережитого в красной комнате слегла я, ко мне пришёл всего лишь новый помощник аптекаря, мистер Персиваль Дамблдор. Совсем ещё молодой, одетый нелепо и старомодно, он путался в пузырьках с лекарствами и недоумённо поглядывал на собственные инструменты. Лицо у него, впрочем, было приятное и добродушное, и он искренне извинялся перед няней Бесси, что не смог прийти сам мистер Ллойд, у которого разболелась спина. Наконец он обратился ко мне:

— Ну, мисс Джен? Вас ведь зовут Джен, верно?

— Да, сэр, Джен Эйр.

— Отчего же ты заболела, Джен?

— Она упала, — поспешила вмешаться Бесси.

Мистер Дамблдор прищёлкнул языком.

— Ой-ой-ой. «Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене, Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне. Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать не могут Шалтая-Болтая собрать». Что же делать мне, мисс Джен, если вся королевская рать оказалась бессильна? Без доброй чашки горячего чая точно никак не разобраться. Не были бы вы так любезны, няня? — обратился он к Бесси.

Бесси присела в книксене, отчего-то неприлично хихикнула и поспешила выйти. Мистер Дамблдор махнул ей вслед каким-то зажатым в руке инструментом и пробормотал под нос, как мне показалось, на латыни. После чего улыбнулся мне и вместе с тем нахмурился.

— А теперь расскажи мне, Джен, отчего на самом деле ты заболела?

В обществе этого доброго и проницательного мистера Дамблдора мне было уютно, как никогда прежде.

— Меня заперли в комнате, где живёт привидение, а было уже темно.

— О да, привидение, — мистер Дамблдор заговорил о привидении не со страхом, как слуги, и не с пренебрежением, как разговаривали учёные знакомые миссис Рид, полагавшие привидения суеверными вымыслами. Напротив, при упоминании о привидении его голубые глаза блеснули ещё оживлённее. — Так ты правда видела привидение?

— Да, сэр. Я всегда говорю только правду. Я видела привидение и общалась с ним.

— Оно представилось тебе? Кто это был, кем оно было при жизни?

— Это было привидение мистера Рида, моего дяди. Он умер в той комнате и там лежал.

— Он вёл себя враждебно? Пытался навредить тебе, угрожал?

— О нет, что вы! Мистер Рид был братом моей матери и единственным, кто не отвернулся от неё, когда она вышла замуж против воли родителей. На смертном одре он взял с миссис Рид обещание, что она будет растить меня, как собственного ребёнка. Но миссис Рид относится ко мне несправедливо, и это не даёт духу моего дяди покоя. Он был крайне удручён и причитал, что воля его не выполняется и что, будь он жив, он позаботился бы, чтобы я не знала никаких лишений и обид. В исступлении он принялся сыпать проклятиями и грозить покарать тех, кто нарушил последнюю его волю. И вот тогда-то меня охватил ужас…

У меня перехватило горло от одного воспоминания о кошмарах той ночи, об искажённом яростью фосфоресцирующем лице мистера Рида. Даже сейчас меня прошиб пот и, казалось, вот-вот снова начнётся приступ. Но мистер Дамблдор привёл меня в чувство, спросив терпеливо и озабоченно:

— И что произошло потом, Джен? Ты помнишь? Что ты сделала тогда, Джен?

— Я принялась умолять его пощадить миссис Рид. Да, она сурова и несправедлива ко мне, но не её вина, что она не сумела полюбить совершенно чужого ей ребёнка как собственного. Я сказала, чтобы он уходил, что я справлюсь своими силами. И он ушёл.

— Попросила? — строго уточнил мистер Дамблдор.

— Да, сэр. Я плохо помню, я очень испугалась, я, кажется, кричала на него. А когда он ушёл, и вовсе лишилась чувств.

— Что ж…

Мистер Дамблдор прервался — вернее, принялся бормотать себе под нос, почти не размыкая губ. Было ощущение, что он продолжает разговаривать, просто по рассеянности забывает раскрывать рот.

— Невероятно, — произнёс он, когда наконец опомнился. — Тебя посылают разобраться, куда исчез добропорядочный, мухи не обидевший призрак, а ты встречаешь нигде не зарегистрированную ведьму, каких ещё поискать.

Слова его были как пощёчина. Хуже пощёчины, хуже любых побоев Джона Рида. От Джона Рида я привыкла ожидать самого дурного. Но мистер Дамблдор беседовал со мной так учтиво и с пониманием, что в его устах грубость прозвучала особенно унизительно.

— Мистер Дамблдор, — голос мой дрожал от негодования и с трудом сдерживаемых слёз. — Для меня не секрет, что я дурнушка. Тем не менее, не слишком учтиво говорить такие вещи в лицо.

Мистер Дамблдор застыл, поправляя свой яркий канареечно-жёлтый шейный платок.

— Вы? Дурнушка? С какой стати? Кто вам такую нелепость сказал?

— Все так говорят, — слуги вовсе шептались, что моя мать сбежала с цыганом, но повторять лживые сплетни я не стала. — Кожа у меня смуглая, как у подёнщицы, и у меня нет таких золотистых кудрей, как у Джорджианы. И нос как клюв.

— Как тогда жить с моим носом мне? — вздохнул мистер Дамблдор, и я смутилась. Нос у него и впрямь был длинноват. Мистер Дамблдор весь, правда, был долговяз и немного нескладен. Одежда была старомодной, будто извлечённой из дедушкиного сундука, хотя выглядела богато. Наверное он был из зажиточной, но разорившейся семьи, раз носил такую одежду и работал у аптекаря, решила я.

— Я назвал тебя ведьмой, вовсе не собираясь обидеть тебя, — продолжал мистер Дамблдор. — Я имел в виду, что ты — настоящая ведьма, Джен. Ты умеешь колдовать.

Я фыркнула. Это тоже было неучтиво, но со стороны мистера Дамблдора не менее неучтиво было считать меня совершенным ребёнком, способным верить в волшебные сказки. Я давно убедилась, что ни под листьями наперстянки, ни под шляпками грибов эльфов не найти, и предпочитала исторические книги или записки о дальних путешествиях.

— Как иначе у тебя получилось бы изгнать призрака, Джен, подумай? Дать призраку возможность покинуть сей мир не так-то просто. Неудивительно, что после такого ты слегла. Вспомни, разве с тобой не случалось ничего необъяснимого, когда ты была сильно взволнована или разозлена?

Я хотела ответить «нет». Но тут же вспомнила, как не далее двух дней назад Джон, после того, как запустил в меня книгой и попытался схватить за волосы, закричал что-то про крыс и отскочил, будто ошпаренный. И утверждал потом, что я толкнула или ударила его, хотя я пальцем не пошевелила.

— В волшебстве нет ничего дурного или ненормального, — терпеливо продолжал мистер Дамблдор. — Или нехристианского — уверяю, среди моих знакомых добрых христиан не меньше, чем среди людей, волшебством не владеющих. Да, я, как и ты, волшебник, Джен, — с улыбкой добавил он. Видя, что я ещё полна сомнения, он прикоснулся короткой, не более фута длиной палочкой к стоявшему на прикроватной тумбочке стакану, и тот у меня на глазах наполнился водой. Ложечка, которой няня отмеряла лекарство, съёжилась, с всплеском упала в воду и превратилась в крохотную золотую рыбку, тут же принявшуюся беспокойно плавать кругами, будто она по привычке воображала себя ложечкой и старательно размешивала лекарство. Мистер Дамблдор прикоснулся палочкой к моей ссадине, которую скрывали зачёсанные вперёд волосы, и пробормотал что-то. Пробежал холодок. Когда я прикоснулась к больному месту, от ссадины не осталось и следа.

— Вы, вы… — не находя слов, я выпалила первое, что пришло в голову, — вы няне Бесси что-то сказали, когда она выходила.

— Ах, да. Боюсь, про обещанный чай добрая няня позабыла. Но не могли же мы с тобой разговаривать откровенно в присутствии няни?

— Нет, конечно же! — вскрикнула я. С ужасом я представила, что меня ожидает, когда тётя узнает, что я не просто злая неблагодарная девчонка, но ещё и колдунья.

Мистер Дамблдор кивнул, глядя на меня со знакомым уже выражением: улыбаясь и хмурясь одновременно.

— Из твоих родителей никто, должно быть, волшебством не владел? Не мать, точно, — таких маглов, как эта твоя родня, ещё поискать! С другой стороны, привидение в магловской семье — редкость… Что насчёт отца? Волшебного семейства с фамилией Эйр я не припомню.

— Он был из Америки. Но нет, он не говорил мне ничего…

Я замолчала. Мои ранние годы, поблекшие, истёршиеся из памяти под гнётом лет выступили вдруг из тумана забытья, освежённые расспросами мистера Дамблдора и показанным им волшебством. Я вспомнила смех и счастливое лицо матери. Я вспомнила надёжные руки отца и рассказы о его жизни в Америке. О том, как он годами жил в лесу, бегал наперегонки с оленями и путешествовал с волчьей стаей. О его матери, которая разговаривала с деревьями и с животными, которая пела дождю и ветру, и заклинала снежные бури, и видела духов, которых не видели другие. Рассказы, за которые я подспудно держала на него обиду, как не обиделась едва на мистера Дамблдора, потому что здесь, в доме миссис Рид, сочла их выдумками для маленьких детей и предпочла забыть.

— Моя бабушка… — прошептала я сквозь заструившиеся по лицу слёзы. — Отец рассказывал, что его мать-индианка могла… волшебство.

Мистер Дамблдор не кивнул даже — энергично встрепенулся весь, едва не опрокинув стакан с водой и с плавающей кругами рыбкой.

— Очень может быть, очень может быть. О, индейцы, говорят, творят удивительнейшие вещи. Стало быть, Джен, волшебницей была твоя бабушка.

— Это важно? — испуганно спросила я. Расспросы мистера Дамблдора заронили в душу подозрение, что волшебники, о которых он говорил, были сродни высшему свету, которым грезили Элиза и Джорджиана. Лорды и леди, одетые богато, только старомодно, как мистер Дамблдор, и среди которых крайне важно, кто с кем в родстве и кто с кем водит знакомство.

— Нет, — отрезал мистер Дамблдор. — Это совсем неважно.

— А эльфы тоже существуют? — громко спросила я, от облегчения забывая манеры. Мистер Дамблдор заколебался.

— В волшебном мире есть эльфы, Джен. Но немного не такие, как, полагаю, ты представляешь. Что касается магловских преданий, то не удивлюсь, если тамошние эльфы — это мы, волшебники.

Я не находила эльфов, потому что эльфом была я сама. Мысль эта воодушевила меня. Мистер Дамблдор же, напротив, посерьёзнел вдруг и взмахом палочки убрал из стакана воду. Ложечка, которой довелось побывать рыбкой, жалобно звякнула о стекло. Впрочем, я была уверена, что она сохранила едва заметный золотистый отблеск.

— Способности к волшебству — это, однако, только начало, Джен. Управлять своим даром нужно учиться, и не один год. Для этого у волшебников есть школа. Ты когда-нибудь хотела отправиться в школу?

Рассказы Бесси о школе меня отпугивали сведениями о требовательности учителей и о дисциплине, но чаще казались заманчивыми. И школа означала бы полный разрыв с Гейтсхэдом, начало новой жизни.

— Да, я хотела бы учиться в школе. Вот только моя тётя… Да она ни за что не согласится.

— Миссис Рид я расскажу, что мне посоветовали благотворительный пансион для таких сироток, как ты. С очень строгим воспитанием. Думаю, такое предложение придётся ей по душе.

Я кивнула. О да, будучи обо мне самого скверного мнения, обещанной строгости тётя только обрадуется.

— Но не только от тёти ты должна умалчивать, кто ты и где учишься. Ты думаешь, почему все считают волшебство выдумкой? Мы, волшебники, живём в тайне от тех, кто волшебством не владеет. Если ты собираешься стать одной из нас, то обязана будешь эту тайну хранить. Джен Эйр, ты умеешь хранить секреты? Девочка, которая всегда говорит правду, готова ли ты при необходимости солгать?

Я действительно всегда говорила правду, даже если за это меня называли грубиянкой и несносной девчонкой. И не любили, в отличии от детей миссис Рид, которые умели притворяться и лгать — о, если бы мать и слуги услышали, что милые дети говорили о них за глаза! А сейчас, пробужденный в памяти, ещё и голос отца повторял мне: «Слова не уходят в пустоту, Джен. Слова влияют на всё вокруг. Не давай воли пустым обещаниям и лживым словам. Лживые слова ужалят тебя саму, несдержанные обещания искривят твой жизненный путь».

Но рядом заботливый мистер Дамблдор готов был распахнуть для меня дверь в совершенно новый мир, дать мне в руки волшебный дар, избавить от деспотической власти родственников — и избавить тётю от тягостного обязательства. Какой мог быть вред от лжи, которая всем несла лишь благо?

Мистер Дамблдор спрашивал, сумею ли я сохранить тайну, сумею ли солгать. И, не задумываясь, я, Джен Кендра Эйр, на оба его вопроса ответила горячим «да, да!».


End file.
